


Spa Day

by sercotella



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Detroit: Become Human (Video Game) RPF
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Comfort, Connor Deserves Happiness, Consent, Dating, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Domestic Fluff, F/M, Kissing, Light-Hearted, Making Out, Mild Smut, One Shot, POV Third Person, Pampering, Post-Canon, Reader-Insert, Romantic Fluff, Undressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25494976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sercotella/pseuds/sercotella
Summary: Connor shares an apartment with his girlfriend - well, whenever they are able to see each other, that is. He's busy working unpredictable hours and she works crazy shifts at the nearby hospital but for once, they both have a day off and the day is spent with glorious pampering.
Relationships: Connor (Detroit: Become Human) & Reader, Connor (Detroit: Become Human)/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55





	Spa Day

As soon as the bedside alarm vibrates on his bedside table and Connor’s system wakes him up from stasis mode, he realises what day it is today. As an android he remembers everything, but he reckons that even with a fragile human memory he’d hardly be able to forget the statement that’s been repeated by his girlfriend for the past three days. 

Today is “spa day”.

It doesn’t necessarily mean that his girlfriend intends to visit an actual spa, no – those are too intrusive (“no way I’m letting anyone gawk at my bare backside, Connor”) and cost too much, according to what he’s been hearing. There are just some days of the month that the love of his computerised life likes to allocate to pampering herself – this generally included shaving (waxing where deemed … tolerable, pain-wise), exfoliating and moisturising. 

Based on Connor’s internal research as well as his female co-workers’ opinions, actions of this kind can be therapeutic for the participant and are usually only done solo, therefore on days like these he did his best to steer clear of his other half and let her re-charge her social battery in solitude. Life as a surgical intern couldn’t be easy on her, what with excruciating working hours and an extreme amount of anatomical knowledge required on the daily, therefore Connor always did his best to aid in the infrequent event that was “spa day”. 

He allows himself to scan the beautiful sleeping woman beside him – gentle snores eventually become quieter and her heart rate picks up from its slowed rest, so she should be waking up soon. Connor gently rises from the bed and tiptoes across the polished wooden floor towards the bathroom, where he switches the water heater on in anticipation of her long bath. 

Today’s “spa day” was planned three days in advance, when (Y/N) finally managed to swap shifts with a work colleague and her delivery of Soap & Glory products arrived in a neatly-packaged box. Connor checks the box to make sure all is still in one spot, on the washing machine and ready to be unboxed by its recipient. He places her Veet razor and waxing strips neatly beside the box, alongside a pile of freshly-washed towels for imminent use.

Connor heads to the kitchen-cum-dining-cum-living-room and sits himself on the couch, translucent tablet in hand. He’s typing away at incomplete case files that Lieutenant Anderson was asked to finish up last week when the grumbling, dishevelled form of his sweetheart exits the bedroom and heads towards the opened fridge. She chugs cold milk out of the carton to Connor’s repeated dismay and reaches for the plate of leftover pizza for breakfast. Her eyes are still half-opened as she slumps herself on the dining chair and digs into her meal in complete silence. Connor doesn’t mind – he knows it takes a while for her to fully awaken… Though he does regret not making her a healthier breakfast beforehand.

Once the pizza is finished and the plate is discarded into the sink, Connor’s beloved seems a bit more awake as she approaches to give him a long, loving kiss, but before his hands can even rest on her hips or pull her in, she draws back and heads to the bathroom. The door is promptly shut behind her and the sounds of running hot water resonate from within.

Connor smirks. 

It’s begun.

\---

From time to time during “spa day”, Connor’s internal musings remind him of the fragility of human beings and despite common sense, he insists on checking up on his sun and stars to make sure she’s alright. This generally results in a dismissive wave of her hand and a “don’t be silly Connor, what trouble can I possibly get up to in a tub?”, but his calculations find approximately eight ways that harm could befall her in the bathroom alone, so better safe than sorry, he deducts.

Today is no different as he knocks on the door gently and she invites him in for the routinely check-in – she’s sprawled in the tub and surrounded by crackling bubbles rising from above the surface of the scalding water. Her right leg rests on the edge of the tub, half of it shaved already, and the hair atop her head is covered with fresh, dewy shampoo. The box of Soap & Glory products lies nearby, already fully excavated. Connor bends down to check the labels and grins curiously – “Clean on Me” seems to be the shower gel currently spread across his love’s arms and legs and “The Scrub of Your Life” stands right beside it, unopened.

“I’m alright Connor, no need to worry. But! If you do want to help, take the loofa and scrub my back for me? Please? You’re able to reach all the spots I can’t.”

Connor happily obliges, spreading the scented scrub across her arched back with his hands first, working up an even layer before beginning to scrub the skin with a harsher loofa. All products smell strong but pleasant – it’s a feminine, perfume-like scent that lingers on the skin deliciously. His mind can’t help but wander at how this skin will feel under his fingertips later on this evening (if his darling is up for it), but before he can fully contemplate his ideas he is swiftly rushed out of the bathroom once his job is done. He kisses her soapy forehead and asks her to give him a shout if she needs anything else.

\---

A solid hour and a half goes by with the bathroom being off-limits – Connor considers himself lucky for having no physiological needs. He keeps himself occupied in the meantime – he finishes Hank’s reports and submits them to the archives, waters the plants, makes the bed and even gives meditation a go. He’s sitting cross-legged on the rug, enjoying the sun pouring through the opened windows with eyes closed as the bathroom doors finally open and his belle approaches, a waft of steam following suit.

Her pampering is nowhere near done, oh no – she’s wearing one of his oversized DPD shirts with black underwear and holds a string of pink bottles in her hands, plopping down on the couch beside him with a content sigh. The moisturising was about to begin and the labels don’t disappoint this time either – she settles for “The Righteous Butter” as her body cream and begins to massage it onto her calf as Connor’s hand snakes to meet hers, lathering itself in the lotion. He gently pushes her own hands away and begins to evenly distribute the moisturiser on her raw skin – he’s doing his best to keep his touch gentle, yet firm and she throws her head back in visible enjoyment. 

Before her hair can fully dry, Connor acts fast and picks up a heavy tube of “Wonditioner”, coating the strands of her lovely locks in the protective salve. He sets a timer in his mind for ten minutes as his fingers lace into her hair, massaging her scalp. She sighs in pleasure and her eyelids flutter close as she allows herself to be coddled. 

She usually prefers to do all of this herself, Connor knows, but his paramour has been working so very hard recently and his thirium heart ached for her to finally rest. If he can assist her with such a simple action, he’s more than happy to oblige.

He arranges her hair into a soggy pile atop her head once it’s all evenly coated in the sweet-smelling product and moves onto her hands then – “Hand Food” is flower-scented this time, infused strongly with a hibiscus aroma that could certainly overwhelm him if his sense of scent wasn’t easily regulated. Their fingers intertwine over and over as Connor works to lather the supple surface of her hands in the healing balm. His chocolate-coloured eyes glance up to hers and he’s surprised to find her watching him with a smile dancing at the corner of her lips, her eyes twinkling with warm joy and comfort. He grins and leans down to kiss her then, because he just can’t help himself when she’s looking at him like that – she breaks the kiss too soon, way too soon, with a hearty laugh.

“Connor, you silly billy, how am I supposed to wash the conditioner off with cream all over my hands?”

She had a point – Connor had not considered this next step of the hair-care process. Goodness, how was she able to keep up with all of this? It struck him as bizarre that women had to go through so many grooming sessions while their male counterparts were applauded for maintaining simple basic hygiene alone.

“No worries, (Y/N), I’ll wash it off for you. You’ll just need to lean your head over into the tub.”

“Hmm, sounds like a plan then.”

\---

Connor makes good on his promise – his right hand works adeptly through his love’s damp locks as he holds the shower head in his left hand above her. With a quick scan he’s able to tell when the substance is sufficiently washed off and he takes it upon himself to also dry her head with a nearby towel. She laughs as he flaps the edges of the towel near her eyes playfully, obviously doing this on purpose because the sound of her laughter is able to power his biocomponents alone.

He leaves her to work away with the hairdryer independently as he retreats into the living room to collect her cosmetics and neatly return them into their box. (Y/N) makes quick use of the hairdryer and eventually sits by the kitchen table, chin resting in the palm of her hand with a lazy smile. Connor could swear that she looks – no, smells – like a walking advertisement for the aforementioned brand, but if it brings her joy, he’s happy to purchase more for her if she'd need any.

The moon of his life looks over her chapped nails and toes but decides to skip the nail varnish this time. He sits across from her, feeling a pang of guilt at his state of nightly undress at this time of day only to have this worry fly out the window as (Y/N)’s toe subtly rubs on his bare leg, eventually heading upwards to graze near his knee. The soft touch drives Connor crazy and his gaze is glued to hers, enthralling and captivating, so warm and inviting that he swears his wiring will burst into frames.

Her touch ends abruptly but Connor has no time for disappointment as she gets up, grasping his hand and leading him onto the couch. He sits, and she sits on top of him, wrapping her arms around his neck and running her fingertips through his hair. His hands land on her thighs as if by instinct now, pulling her body gently into his as their foreheads touch and he reaches up to kiss her eagerly. Their arousal heightens with kisses that turn from soft pecks to sloppy tongues dancing against one another as her chest presses up to his and he swears he can barely breathe.

She retracts herself only for a moment to pull her shirt over her head and then he’s facing her breasts, his hands making quick way to touch, to explore skin that’s been explored by his eager fingertips so many times before already. She arches her back into his touch with an elated sigh, especially once he leans down to place open-mouthed hungry kisses from her jawline, down her neck and onto her exposed chest. Connor loves the way she plays with his hair and tugs gently if he nips at a particular spot on her neck that she likes. 

He also reaches to discard his shirt and then their chests are pressed up against one another, this time bare and aching for the other's warmth as their lips connect in a passionate tango once more. His hands land on the band of her shorts, tugging them down ever-so-slightly and she grins into the kiss, enjoying her boyfriend’s evident impatience and desire.

God, how much she’s missed him.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so yes I *know* this sounds like an obvious advertisement for Soap & Glory but listen, I bought a box of their stuff recently and it is great, so I just wanted to include it in a ficlet (I think their labels are also pretty entertaining). I also love the idea of a protective Connor helping out with pampering his tired girlfriend so I hope you enjoyed it too!


End file.
